plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Buckethead Zombie
Buckethead Zombie '(tạm dịch: ''Zombie Đội Xô) và các biến thể tùy thuộc thế giới của nó trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''là một loại zombie có giáp đội đầu là một chiếc xô sắt, thứ khiến cho nó có sức chống chịu rất cao so với một zombie thường. Một trong những điểm yếu của nó là Magnet-shroom, vì cây này hút được chiếc xô sắt và biến nó trở lại thành zombie thường. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Buckethead Zombie xuất hiện lần đầu trong Màn 1-8. Nó là zombie thứ năm xuất hiện trong Adventure Mode, và là zombie cuối cùng xuất hiện ở khu vực Ban ngày. Cũng như zombie thường và Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie cũng có biến thể mặc phao bơi (Ducky Tube Zombie) chỉ xuất hiện trên hồ bơi ở các màn Hồ bơi và Sương mù. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buckethead Zombie xuất hiện lần đầu ở Ngày 4 tại Nhà của Người Chơi. Chúng cũng có mặt ở Modern Day, các Piñata Party và ở chế độ Vasebreaker. Ngoài ra, nó còn có các biến thể ở các thế giới khác nhau như sau: '''Buckethead Mummy (tạm dịch: Xác Ướp Đội Xô) ở Ancient Egypt, Buckethead Pirate (tạm dịch: Cướp Biển Đội Xô) ở Pirate Seas, Buckethead Cowboy (tạm dịch: Cao Bồi Đội Xô) ở Wild West, Future Buckethead Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Tương Lai Đội Xô) ở Far Future, Buckethead Peasant (tạm dịch: Nông Dân Đội Xô) ở Dark Ages, Pompadour Buckethead và Bikini Buckethead (tạm dịch: Zombie Đầu Pompadour Đội Xô ''và ''Zombie Mặc Bikini Đội Xô) ở Big Wave Beach, Cave Buckethead Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Hang Động Đội Xô) ở Frostbite Caves, Buckethead Adventurer Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Phiêu Lưu Đội Xô) ở Lost City, Neon Buckethead (tạm dịch: Zombie Neon Đội Xô) ở Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Buckethead '(tạm dịch: ''Zombie Kỉ Ju-ra Đội Xô) ở Jurassic Marsh, '''Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie và Buckethead Monk Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Võ Sư Đội Xô ''và ''Zombie Hòa Thượng Đội Xô) ở Kung-Fu World và Buckethead Pilot Zombie (tạm dịch: Zombie Phi Công Đội Xô) ở Castle in the Sky. Máu và tốc độ của nó được giữ nguyên từ Plants vs. Zombies. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies |-|Tiếng Anh='BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE' His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: high Weakness: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie always wore a bucket. Part of it was to assert his uniqueness in an uncaring world. Mostly he just forgot it was there in the first place. |-|Tạm dịch='ZOMBIE ĐỘI XÔ' Chiếc xô sắt giúp cho zombie này có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Sức chống chịu: cao Điểm yếu: magnet-shroom Zombie Đội Xô luôn đội trên đầu một chiếc xô. Một phần lý do là bởi hắn muốn chơi trội trong cái thế giới lạnh nhạt này. Nhưng lý do chính thì chỉ là bởi hắn không nhớ là mình đã đội nó lên đầu. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tiếng Anh Modern = Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. There was a time when Buckethead Zombie was hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy. It's been a few years, though, and zombies wonder if he's got any surprises left. His secret? He doesn't. |-| Mummy = Buckethead Mummy TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His sandy bucket greatly protects him from damage. Buckethead Mummy Zombie graduated Magna Zom Louder from Zombie Academy where he learned to utilize his diaphragm during groaning lessons. |-| Pirate = Buckethead Pirate TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His sturdy wooden bucket provides excellent protection from damage. Buckethead Pirate Zombie is looking for his bucket. Have you seen it? It's where? Up where? Speak up, he can't hear you. |-| Cowboy = Buckethead Cowboy TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His chili pot hat makes him greatly resistant to damage. A five-time winner of the temporal chili cook-off. Those Egyptian zombies don't know their chili, but Cowboys love their beans. The more you eat, the more you brains. |-| Future = Future Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His techno-bucket greatly increases his protection from damage. Other zombies call him old-fashioned for being nostalgic for the year 2008. It was a simpler time when brains were brains, zombies were zombies, and those punk plants kept to themselves. |-| Peasant = Buckethead Peasant TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His forged bucket provides great protection from damage. None of the other zombies seem to understand just how versatile Buckethead Peasant's choice of headwear is. Sure, his bucket makes for a great battle helmet. But just last night, he cooked a truly divine stew in it. And next time you see his band, check out what he's using for a kick drum. |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His scallop shelled bucket gives him great resistance to damage. Pompadour Buckethead tried to learn to play the ukelele. He figured it would be easier to learn than the guitar on account of how small it is. But his stiff fingers ... they just weren't made for it. Now he just bangs on his bucket. And he's not half-bad either. |-| Bikini = Bikini Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Her scallop shelled bucket provides great protection from damage. Bikini Buckethead had big ambitions. She wanted to do more than lurch around on a beach all day. Her life's dream: to perform internationally with a synchronized swimming team. Sadly, the nose plug was her undoing. If she only had a nose ... |-| Cave = Cave Buckethead Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His stone "bucket" hat provides great protection from damage. Cave Buckethead Zombie likes rocks. He likes rocks A LOT. He strapped a rock to his head and called it a bucket. None of the other Cave Zombies know a "bucket" is, but they like his style. |-| Adventurer = Buckethead Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His rugged bucket provides considerable protection from damage. Buckethead Adventurer's greatest discovery was that one morning, without warning or reason, there was a bucket on his head. |-| Neon = Neon Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Buckets absorb damage because that's just what they do. Neon Buckethead Zombie had to go all the way to the dump to find a headband he really liked. |-| Jurassic = Jurassic Buckethead TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic Crude drawings of buckets provide as much protection as the real thing The real question, the burning mystery, is: where did he find blue fur for his outfit? |-| ∨ = - Kung-Fu = Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His iron teapot bucket provides great protection from damage. Do not get me wrong, the original purpose of simply performing his acrobatic overhead teapot. Tiếng Trung: 他的铁茶壶头盔能极大程度地承受伤害 。 不要误会 , 原本他的目的只是表演头顶茶壶的杂技。 - Monk = Buckethead Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His iron teapot provides great protection from damage. In addition to this zombie martial arts, he is also responsible for the work of the temple boil. Tiếng Trung: 他头上的铁茶壶能让他极大地承受伤害。 这种僵尸除了练武 , 还负责庙里的烧水工作 。 - Common Pilot = Buckethead Pilot Zombie TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Basic His Bucket-shaped hat provides great protection from damage. Did you hear that? Updraft impinging bucket makes a thud sound. Yes, that's the zombie's favorite music, it always brings fun to boring lives of zombies. That's why Buckethead Pilots are the most zombies in hot pursuits. In Chinese: 头顶的桶状零件为他是供了超强的防护能力。 听见了吗？上升气流撞击铁桶所发出的哐当声，对，那就是僵尸们最喜爱的音乐，它总是可以给僵尸们枯燥无味的生活带来乐趣。这也是铁桶飞行员最受僵尸们追捧的原因。}} Tạm dịch Hiện Đại = Zombie Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô sắt giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Đã từng có thời điểm mà Zombie Đội Xô được tôn vinh là thiên tài zombie nhờ chiến thuật sáng tạo đội-xô-lên-đầu. Đó cũng là chuyện của vài năm trước rồi, và giờ lũ zombie đang băn khoăn không biết hắn còn bất ngờ nào nữa không. Bí mật ư? Không có đâu. |-| Xác Ướp = Xác Ướp Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô cát phủ giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Xác Ướp Đội Xô đã tốt nghiệp khoa Khuếch Đại Âm Zombie Từ Tính của Học viện Zombie, nơi hắn ta học cách sử dụng cơ hoành của mình trong những tiết học cách rên rỉ. |-| Cướp Biển = Cướp Biển Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô gỗ giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Cướp Biển Đội Xô đang tìm chiếc xô của mình. Bạn có thấy nó không? Ở đâu được nhỉ? Trên đâu cơ? Nói to lên, anh ấy không nghe thấy gì đâu. |-| Cao Bồi = Cao Bồi Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô nấu súp ớt giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Anh ấy là đương kim vô địch năm lần liên tiếp của cuộc thi nấu súp ớt thường niên. Đám zombie Ai Cập ấy chả biết gì về ớt cả, nhưng đám cao bồi thì yêu chúng lắm. Bạn ăn càng nhiều thì sẽ càng có nhiều não thôi. |-| Tương Lai = Zombie Tương Lai Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô công nghệ cao giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Những zombie khác bảo hắn là đồ cổ lỗ sĩ vì còn hoài cổ về năm 2008. Đó là quãng thời gian mà mọi thứ còn đơn giản, khi não chỉ là não, zombie chỉ là zombie, còn lũ cây cối trẻ trâu ấy thì không manh động như bây giờ. |-| Nông Dân = Nông Dân Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô của thợ rèn này giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Không zombie nào khác hiểu được phụ kiện đội đầu của Zombie Nông Dân Đội Xô linh hoạt đến nhường nòa. Đương nhiên rồi, chiếc xô có thể là một chiếc mũ bảo hiểm cực xịn trên chiến trường. Nhưng chỉ mới tối qua thôi, anh ấy còn dùng nó để nấu món thịt hầm cực ngon nữa cơ. Và nếu bạn có gặp ban nhạc của anh ấy lần tới, hãy xem anh ấy làm gì với chiếc trống chân của mình nhé. |-| Đầu Pompadour = Zombie Đầu Pompadour Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô đính sò giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Zombie Đầu Pompadour Đội Xô đã thử học chơi đàn ukulele. Anh ấy cứ tưởng là đàn này nhỏ hơn ghi-ta thì cũng sẽ dễ học hơn. Nhưng với mấy ngón tay cứng đờ thế kia thì… đơn giản là chúng không phù hợp cho việc này. Giờ anh ấy chỉ dám gõ xô của mình thôi. Cũng không tệ. |-| Mặc Bikini = Zombie Mặc Bikini Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô đính sò giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Zombie Mặc Bikini Đội Xô có tham vọng rất lớn. Cô ấy muốn làm nhiều hơn là chỉ tha thẩn cả ngày trên bãi biển. Giấc mơ cả đời của cô ấy là được trình diễn quốc tế môn bơi nghệ thuật. Đáng buồn là chiếc nút mũi lại là thứ cản trở cô ấy. Giá mà cô có một chiếc mũi thì tốt biết bao… |-| Hang Động = Zombie Hang Động Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc “xô” đá giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Zombie Hang Động Đội Xô rất thích đá. Thích RẤT NHIỀU ấy. Anh ta buộc một tảng đá lên đầu rồi gọi nó là xô. Chẳng Zombie Hang Động nào biết “xô” là cái quái gì cả, nhưng chúng thích phong cách của anh |-| Phiêu Lưu = Buckethead Adventurer Zombie SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô bụi phủi này giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Phát hiện lớn nhất của Zombie Phiêu Lưu Đội Xô là vào một buổi sáng, khi bỗng dưng không đâu anh ta có một chiếc xô trên đầu. |-| Neon = Zombie Neon Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô giúp giảm sát thương cho nó, vì đó là nhiệm vụ của nó mà. Zombie Neon Đội Xô phải đi tuốt ra tận bãi rác mới tìm được chiếc băng đô ưng ý cho mình. |-| Kỉ Ju-ra = Zombie Kỉ Ju-ra Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Hình vẽ tượng trưng cho xô cũng có tác dụng như đồ thật vậy. Câu hỏi thực sự, điều cực kì bí ẩn chính là: hắn ta đã tìm thấy lông màu xanh lá để làm quần áo từ đâu vậy? |-| ∨ = - Võ Sư = Zombie Võ Sư Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô sắt giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Đừng hiểu lầm, mục đích ban đầu của màn trình diễn của anh ta chỉ là để tung hứng chiếc ấm trà mà thôi. - Hòa Thượng = Zombie Hòa Thượng Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc xô sắt giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cực kì cao. Ngoài võ thuật zombie ra, anh ta còn đảm nhận công việc nấu nước cho chùa nữa. - Phi Công = Zombie Phi Công Đội Xô SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Cao TỐC ĐỘ: Bình thường Chiếc mũ hình cái xô giúp cho nó có sức chống chịu cao hơn. Nghe thấy gì không? Tiếng xô bay lên va chạm vào nhau đấy. Phải, đó là loại nhạc yêu thích của zombie, vì nó mang đến điều thú vị cho cuộc đời nhàm chán của chúng. Đó cũng là lý do vì sao lũ Phi Công Đội Xô lại là zombie được theo đuổi nhiều nhất. }} Tổng quan Buckethead Zombie chịu được tổng cộng 64,25 sát thương cơ bản, và chiếc xô của nó sẽ bắt đầu biến dạng khi nhận được 19, 37 và 55 sát thương, còn bản thân zombie sẽ bị rụng tay khi nhận đến 59,75 sát thương trước khi chết hẳn khi nhận đủ 64,25 sát thương. Xuất hiện ''Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: Các màn 1-8, 1-9, 1-10, 2-2, 2-5, 3-2, 3-4, 3-5 (DS, DSi), 3-7, 3-9, 3-10, 4-5, 4-7, 4-9, 4-10, 5-2, 5-5, 5-9 và 5-10. *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Invisi-ghoul, Seeing Stars, Beghouled Twist, Portal Combat, Column Like You See 'Em, Whack a Zombie, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap, Art Challenge Wall-nut, Sunny Day, Unsodded, Big Time, Art Challenge Sunflower, High Gravity, Grave Danger, Bungee Blitz. *Puzzle Mode: Vasebreaker (level), To the Left, Third Vase, M is for Metal, Hokey Pokey, Ace of Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, tất cả các màn I, Zombie, tất cả các màn Last Stand (Puzzle Mode). *Survival Mode: tất cả các màn. *Co-op Mode: tất cả các màn. *Khác: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Nhà của Người Chơi: Ngày 4, To the Left, Boss Vase, Vasebreaker Endless, Piñata Party và Bước 4 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". *Ancient Egypt: Các Ngày 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 17, 18, 21, 25, Pyramid of Doom, màn Freeze 'Em, Block and Spike, và các Piñata Party. *Pirate Seas: Các Ngày 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 18, 21, 24, 25, Dead Man's Booty, màn Spring Rollers và các Piñata Party. *Wild West: Các Ngày 2, 4, 8, 12, 17, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, Big Bad Butte, màn Chicken Skewers, The Mine Cart và các Piñata Party. *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow, Piñata Party và tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 23. *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn thường trừ Đêm 1 và 9 (trước bản cập nhật 2.7.1) và Bước 5 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 21. **Bikini Buckethead: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 1 và 21. *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Pinata Party, tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 30 và Bước 3 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party, và tất cả các màn thường *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn thường và Bước 2 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party, tất cả các màn thường trừ Ngày 14 của Jurassic Marsh. *Modern Day: Highway to the Danger Room, Piñata Party, các màn thường từ 1-31 và Bước 1 của Epic Quest: "Rescue the Gold Bloom". Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Chung Với hầu hết những người mới chơi thì Buckethead Zombie là một đối thủ cực kì khó chịu vì nó rất hay xuất hiện thành đàn cùng với các zombie khác trong những đợt tấn công lớn. Ở những màn đầu tiên, hai cây Peashooter mỗi hàng là đã đủ để xử lý zombie này. Trong những tình huống mà Buckethead Zombie xuất hiện kèm với nhiều zombie khác, thì một Snow Pea cùng với ba Spikeweed là đã đủ để giải quyết, vì Snow Pea có khả năng làm chậm chúng trong khi Spikeweed gây sát thương cho cả nhóm zombie. Mặc dù vậy, khi mật độ zombie trở nên quá lớn thì Snow Pea không còn được khuyến khích dùng nữa, mà thay vào đó, Threepeater, Repeater hoặc Gatling Pea đi kèm với Torchwood nên được dùng thay thế. Ngoài ra, Magnet-shroom cũng được Almanac khuyến khích dùng để đối phó với zombie này, nhờ khả năng hút xô sắt và biến nó thành zombie thường. Tuy nhiên, trong trường hợp đang xét ở trên, đặc biệt ở chế độ chơi Survival: Endless thì Magnet-shroom sẽ không kịp trở tay trước số lượng zombie quá lớn, vì nó chỉ có tác dụng trên từng mục tiêu một, và thay vào đó, người chơi nên dùng các cây giết ngay, như Squash để giảm áp lực. Hypno-shroom cũng có thể được cân nhắc dùng trong một vài trường hợp không xuất hiện quá đông zombie, vì một Buckethead Zombie còn nguyên máu có thể loại bỏ được kha khá zombie thường trước khi bị tiêu diệt. Vasebreaker Endless Bất cứ khi nào zombie này xuất hiện thì người chơi không nên đập thêm bình ở cùng hàng với nó nữa. Họ có thể tiêu diệt nó bằng Potato Mine nếu có đủ thời gian, còn nếu không thì Squash hoặc Wall-nut kết hợp với Repeater quay sang trái có thể được dùng thay thế. Ngoài ra, một Snow Pea kết hợp với hoặc một Peashooter, một Repeater quay sang trái, hoặc một Threepeater cũng có thể đối phó được với Buckethead Zombie, mặc dù hỏa lực của chúng thường là không đủ nếu chẳng may zombie này chui ra từ bình gần phía mép trái màn hình. I, Zombie Endless Tránh thả Buckethead Zombie gần Magnet-shroom, hoặc trên hàng có Squash, hoặc trên hàng có Chomper đang chuẩn bị vồ mồi. Thay vào đó, zombie này nên được tung ra khi người chơi cần một vật thí chịu được sát thương rất cao. Một Snow Pea cộng với một hoặc hai cây phòng thủ cùng hàng khác là đã đủ để tiễn zombie này chầu trời, nên hãy cẩn trọng trong những tình huống như vậy. Dù thế nào đi nữa thì Buckethead Zombie vẫn là một trong những vũ khí hữu dụng nhất trong tay người chơi, chỉ xếp sau Ladder Zombie, nhờ mức giá rẻ mà lại có sức chống chịu cực kì tốt. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Chung Buckethead Zombie có mọi tính chất được giữ nguyên từ game đầu tiên. Vì vậy, Potato Mine, Chomper, Squash và các cây giết ngay khác đều có thể tiêu diệt tức thì zombie này, kể cả các biến thể ở các thế giới khác nhau của nó. Không giống như game đầu tiên, Magnet-shroom giờ có thể xử lý được rất tốt Buckethead Zombie kể cả khi chúng đi thành đàn. Chỉ cần cho nó Plant Food là nó sẽ ngay lập tức hút hết xô của đám zombie và ném chúng trở lại, gây ra sát thương lớn cho các zombie hoặc chướng ngại vật trước mặt. Tuy nhiên nếu không có Plant Food thì Magnet-shroom vẫn gặp phải nhược điểm cố hữu đó là chỉ có tác dụng với từng mục tiêu đơn lẻ, và vì thế không có nhiều tác dụng trong những trường hợp zombie xuất hiện quá đông. Magnifying Grass cũng là một công cụ loại bỏ Buckethead Zombie tương đối tốt, nhưng cũng như Magnet-shroom, nó không mấy hữu dụng khi chúng quá đông, thậm chí còn có thể khiến người chơi mất một lượng mặt trời khổng lồ vô ích. Banana Launcher ngoài việc gây ra sát thương lớn cho Buckethead Zombie, thì nó cũng có sát thương tỏa. Vì thế, người chơi có thể dùng các cây đặc biệt để dồn lũ zombie lại, sau đó khai hỏa Banana Launcher để đồng thời giải quyết chúng. Shadow-shroom cũng là một vũ khí tuyệt vời để đối phó với zombie này, vì nó gây sát thương trực tiếp mà không cần phá giáp. Kết hợp thêm với Moonflower và cây này sẽ có thể nhanh chóng hạ gục cả một đám zombie nếu chúng co cụm lại với nhau. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Trong Plants vs. Zombies Risk, thẻ bài của Buckethead Zombie không có vệt đỏ trên xô đội đầu của nó. *Vệt đỏ này có lẽ chính là lý do tại sao Plants vs. Zombies bị gắn mác E10+ trên thang đánh giá của ESRB. Bản đánh giá tóm tắt chính thức của game miêu tả zombie này là "một loại zombie đội xô có một vệt máu". **Tuy nhiên, theo như những hình vẽ phác thảo ban đầu thì vệt đỏ đó chỉ là sơn thôi. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Cây Thông Thái nói rằng Buckethead Zombie chịu được sát thương gấp năm lần so với zombie thường, nhưng đúng ra phải là 6 lần rưỡi. Có thể cái cây đang nói đến chiếc xô, nhưng thế cũng vẫn sai, vì chiếc xô chịu được sát thương gấp 5 lần rưỡi so với zombie thường. *Theo như hình ảnh phác thảo của Buckethead Zombie đăng trên [https://www.facebook.com/plantsversuszombies trang Facebook của Plants vs. Zombies,] thì vệt "máu" trên xô của nó có thể chỉ là sơn đỏ, vì nó ban đầu có tạo hình là một thợ sơn. Tới giờ thì vẫn chưa rõ điều này có chính xác hay không. *Buckethead Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Trash Can Zombie và Screen Door Zombie là các zombie duy nhất có thể bị biến trở lại thành zombie thường. **Mặc dù vậy, biến ở đây chỉ nói về mặt hình ảnh, vì Trash Can Zombie có tốc độ chậm hơn ba zombie còn lại. *Khi chiếc xô bị tấn công thì nó sẽ phát ra tiếng "coong coong" giống như tiếng một thùng kim loại bị va đập vậy. *Buckethead Zombie là zombie duy nhất xuất hiện trong tất cả các màn I, Zombie. *Mặc dù Buckethead Zombie và Screen Door Zombie có máu bằng nhau, nhưng Buckethead Zombie trong Wall-nut Bowling và Wall-nut Bowling 2 chịu được ba lần tấn công trong khi Screen Door Zombie chịu được tận bốn lần (một lần đạn dội lại). *Buckethead Zombie là zombie đầu tiên mang theo một vật làm bằng kim loại. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Tiếng "coong coong" phát ra nghe nhẹ hơn so với ở game đầu tiên, thậm chí thỉnh thoảng không nghe thấy nữa. *Mặc dù Pirate Buckethead đội một chiếc xô bằng gỗ, nhưng tiếng "coong coong" vẫn phát ra. **Có lẽ là vì tiếng này phát ra từ những thanh kim loại bọc trên chiếc xô. *Trước bản cập nhật 2.5.1, hình ảnh trong Almanac của Buckethead Peasant cho thấy nó có một chiếc xương thừa thò ra ở cánh tay. **Nó cũng có dáng đứng khác, với bộ cầu vai trông giống như kị sĩ thay vì hình ảnh bình thường trong game. *Trong bản Trung Quốc, một Buckethead Zombie cấp độ 3 có thể chịu được tới 195 sát thương cơ bản, tức là thậm chí cao hơn cả Gargantuar Prime. Bởi vậy, người chơi phải dùng tới 3 cây giết ngay cấp độ 1 mới có thể tiêu diệt được zombie này. **Tuy nhiên, một Jalapeno cấp độ 1 có thể thiêu đốt và giết ngay nó, và một Cherry Bomb cũng làm được điều này. *Magnet-shroom vẫn có thể hút được chiếc xô trên đầu Buckethead Mummy, Buckethead Pirate, Cave Buckethead và Jurassic Buckethead Zombie mặc dù chúng không làm từ kim loại, mà là từ gỗ hoặc đá. **Thậm chí xô của chúng cũng phát ra tiếng "coong coong" khi bị bắn trúng. **Mặc dù vậy, vẫn có những lý do hợp lý để Magnet-shroom có thể hút xô của những loại Buckethead Zombie này: ***Xô của Buckethead Pirate cũng có những thanh bọc bằng kim loại. ***Có lẽ "xô" của Jurassic và Cave Buckethead Zombie được làm bằng một loại đá có từ tính. *Neon Buckethead được gọi là "Neon Buckethead Zombie" trong Almanac. *Xô của Peasant Buckethead có vệt màu nâu còn của Neon Buckethead thì có vệt màu xanh thay vì đỏ như bình thường. *Jurassic Buckethead là zombie duy nhất trong Jurassic Marsh có biến thể tương tự ở các thế giới khác và đồng thời có các thông số được giữ nguyên trong Almanac. *Trên xô đội đầu của Jurassic Buckethead có một hình vẽ chiếc xô thật, tương tự như hình vẽ Wall-nut trên bộ giáp tạo ra bởi Plant Food của Primal Wall-nut vậy. Xem thêm *Xô *Magnet-shroom Thể_loại:Zombie ngày Thể_loại:Ban ngày Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Wild West Thể_loại:Wild West Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Far Future Thể_loại:Far Future Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Dark Ages Thể_loại:Dark Ages Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Big Wave Beach Thể_loại:Big Wave Beach Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Lost City Thể_loại:Lost City Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Jurassic Marsh Thể_loại:Zombie gặp ở Modern Day Thể_loại:Modern Day